


Sleeping Angel

by mochipii



Series: The Titan Rider [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cheesy, F/F, Female Hange Zoë, Fluff, Romance, Sappy, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochipii/pseuds/mochipii
Summary: Another fluff. I'm on a Pikuhan/ Hanpikku high right now, bear with me?Please, enjoy!
Relationships: Pieck & Hange Zoë, Pieck/Hange Zoë
Series: The Titan Rider [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082531
Kudos: 44





	Sleeping Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, a slight explanation on why Pieck don't have titan power anymore is available on my other story, The Last Titan Shifter.

The morning sun peeked through the side of the curtain in Hange's room, it fell on Pieck's face, right on her lips. Hange was on her side next to Pieck, watching her sleep. She always loved to see her sleeping like this. So peaceful, like she hasn't had a single sleep in her lifetime. Pieck always got this tired, sad, sleepy look on her face. She also looked so fragile and it's been two years but she still dependent on that crutch to stand and walk. Hange always wondered if it's always like that with her or is it because of the years she lived as a cart titan shifter. That power seemed to had the most physical toll on her compared to the other titan shifters.

She really loved to study more about that but these titan shifters are no longer have their ability to turn into a titan. Honestly though, deep inside, Hange's glad Pieck no longer had the titan's power. She got to live a normal life, as a normal person. She had the believe that her physical condition will get better as time went and she wants to help her and be there for her until she gets better and normal again.

"Nghh..." Pieck groaned awake and lazily turned her head to the left.

"Good morning..." 

Pieck opened one eye, "...Hange...?" and saw Hange with her goofy wide grin staring at her.

"The one and only," Hange leaned down and softly kissed Pieck's lips. 

"Hmm, your lips are warm, but your nose is cold," continued Hange as she gave Pieck another one.

"Really?" 

"Yeah, the sun must've been warming it up," Hange pointed to the window with her eyes.

"Have you been watching me sleeping again?"

"No...?"

Pieck gave her a playful stern look,

Hange sighed, "I'm sorry, I can't help it. You look so peaceful when you sleep," tucking a lock of hair behind Pieck's ear, "I don't want to wake you,"

"What time is it?"

"Almost nine. Why?"

"I'm hungry,"

"Well, in that case, you're lucky. I made chocolate pancake about an hour ago. It's good you know? Especially when it's still hot,"

Pieck burst into a laugh and pushed Hange down to bed and pinned her with her upper body, "Why didn't you wake me up then?"

"I told you, I don't have the heart to wake you up. You look like an angel when you're sleeping,"

"I sometimes drool in my sleep you know? Am I still an angel if I drool?"

Hange's face got serious, cupping Pieck's face with both hands, holding it close, "Absolutely. My drooling angel," and pulled her down for a firm kiss on the lips.

Pieck let out a moan and made a move to stradle Hange's waist, while caging her head between her arms.

A loud growling sound suddenly erupted from Pieck's stomach, interrupting their morning make out session. They stopped kissing and stared at each other.

"I think it's time for breakfast, Miss Finger. I'll go reheat the pancake"

"I think it is, Commander. Thank you very much."

THE END


End file.
